Dead Of Dreamers : Le valeureux guerrier Usopp
by Makinette
Summary: Première partie d'une série que j'ai envisagé.. Celle-ci raconte donc comment Usopp 'survit' lorsqu'il est au seuil de la mort.


_Alors voilà, vous allez commencer (si vous ne faites pas marche arrière avant :3) un petit coup d'essai de ma part. J'ai souvent quelques coup de spleen où j'ai besoin d'évacuer toute la noirceur que je peux avoir sur le coeur et ça donne des écrits particulièrement .. particuliers ^^ Je l'avais quasiment écrit d'une traite, je l'ai remanié pour le rendre plus compréhensible et plus correct mais toujours dans l'intention de donner des frissons. D'ailleurs c'est un peu long mais pour ne pas 'couper l'effet' (expression de mon cru.. hum) je n'ai pas fait de chapitres. _

_J'ai pensé en faire une série qui raconterait la mort hypothétique de tous les membres des Mugiwara, mais seulement si c'est je sens que ce n'est pas mauvais. Je ne me rend pas vraiment compte. Peut-être que ça n'a aucun intérêt, et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de vrais avis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Tous les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, bien entendu ! _

* * *

** Le valeureux guerrier Usopp**_  
_

Une main se referme sur le bord du ravin. Un ravin perdu au milieu du désert d'Alabasta. Un ravin dont on ne voit le fond que comme un infini sombre… ce que préférerait ignorer Usopp dont les phalanges se crispent sur la terre aride.

La joyeuse chevauchée de canards guerriers s'était transformée en calvaire quand le pauvre garçon était tombé de sa monture et qu'il l'avait vu filer au loin. Le calvaire s'était transformé en cauchemar quand il avait cru plonger dans l'eau fraîche d'un oasis mais qu'il s'était alors retrouvé en situation très précaire au-dessus du vide.

Voilà des jours qu'Usopp ne tient plus qu'à la force de son bras droit. Il aurait pu paraître un peu stupide, mais il s'en fiche, personne n'est là pour le voir se débattre.

La peur au ventre, il n'a depuis longtemps plus la force de s'agiter pour remonter.

Ses mains sont éraflées, coupées en mille endroits. La poignée de terre qui le raccroche à la vie est souillée de gouttes de sang qui perlent de ses doigts. D'ici peu, il tomberait. D'ici peu, il mourrait.

Il cherche nerveusement sa gourde dans son sac.

Il la porte à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante et en avale les dernières gouttes soigneusement économisées jusque-là. Il la secoue pour vérifier qu'elle est bien vide. Résigné, il ouvre les doigts et la laisse tomber.

Il regarde sa précieuse gourde glisser dans l'obscurité du ravin sans fond. L'image de ce fond noir d'où aucun son ni aucune lueur n'émerge, l'angoisse. La certitude d'être face à sa propre mort l'envahi et la terreur le vide du peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

Usopp ouvre la bouche dans un cri inaudible et éraillé, non pas pour appeler à l'aide mais simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix. Peut-être pour se sentir encore en vie. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait le sentiment paradoxal d'entendre le silence, de subir le silence. C'était comme se boucher les oreilles alors qu'il n'y a déjà pas de bruit.

Il est terrifié mais il s'en fiche, il n'y a personne pour le voir paniquer.

Au-dessus de lui, tout n'est que poussière, embrasée de la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui tape trop fort. Au-dessous tout n'est qu'obscurité silencieuse et glaciale.

Il ne reste plus que lui au milieu, qui s'épuise à fuir l'ombre du bas pour mieux crever au soleil du haut.

Le désert va finir par l'avoir, ce petit restant de vie qui s'accroche désespérément, et alors, quand Usopp lâchera prise et qu'il pourra l'avaler, le silence et le vide reprendront leurs droits.

Comme cela doit être effrayant de ne plus rien ressentir ou voir, mais il s'en fiche, il n'a de toute façon rien à chercher dans le noir.

Le peu qu'il a bu ne lui a guère suffit, il a tellement soif. Il a tellement faim, tellement peur.

Non, il ne faut pas avoir peur ! Usopp est un valeureux guerrier ! Usopp est un pirate ! Le tireur d'élite du futur seigneur des mers !

Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être effrayé par la mort alors que son capitaine sourit devant l'échafaud. Lui, l'anciennement Usopp de Sugar, nouvellement grand Sogeking, il ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions.

La mort grandiose qu'il a tant rêvé n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

Comme tout le reste s'il venait à lâcher prise.

Ce n'est pas possible que tout s'arrête ainsi ! Il a souffert, longtemps, pour arriver à suivre ses amis. Il s'est tant de fois demandé s'il pourrait tenir le rythme, il a tellement jugé qu'il ne servait à rien. Mais aujourd'hui, il a des amis qui tiennent à lui pour de bon. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a eu le courage d'affronter bien des dangers et il veut continuer, se surpasser de nouveau ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de se hisser à la force de son bras ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas aussi fort que Zoro ou Sanji ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas manger le fruit du caoutchouc à la place de Luffy ? Pour une fois qu'il se débrouillait seul ! Faudra-t-il toujours qu'il compte sur les autres ?!

Il laisse ses larmes sèches couler sur ses joues. Mais il s'en fiche, il n'y a personne pour le voir pleurer.

Non ! Il s'en sortira seul, ou pas du tout.

Mais cet élan d'optimisme, que lui procure le souvenir de ses compagnons, est totalement dérisoire… Il est seul de toute façon. Qu'il le veuille ou non personne ne le sauvera.

Le résultat est le même. Il va mourir seul.

Cependant, cette lutte qu'Usopp mène depuis longtemps pour dépasser ses peurs, il la mènera jusqu'au bout.

Il se sent empli de ce courage qu'il a tant et tant désiré. Il n'a pas peur de la mort ! Il n'a peur de rien ! Il aura fallu attendre longtemps, mais il n'a et n'aura plus jamais peur !

Usopp prend une inspiration résolue.

Il tourne la tête.

Sous ses pieds il n'y a rien.

Sous ses doigts, le sang se remet à couler.

Dans ce qu'il sait être un ultime effort pour remonter, Usopp ressert son emprise sur le sol sec au-dessus de sa tête.

Sa main glisse sur le sang traître et dérape.

Plus rien ne le raccroche à la vie, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes.

Il s'éloigne du soleil. Mais il s'en fiche, il se préoccupe plutôt de ce qui l'attend au fond.

Usopp hurle. Mais il n'entend pas son cri ni l'air qui lui siffle dans les oreilles. Il ne voit déjà plus le ciel.

Alors il ferme les yeux puisque tout est déjà noir. Au moins, le noir de ces paupières, il le connait. Le noir de ses yeux qui se ferment le terrifie moins que celui des ténèbres qui l'engloutissent.

C'est peut-être futile. Mais il s'en fiche, il n'y a personne pour le voir tomber.

Il ne panique plus. C'est avec soulagement qu'il attend sa fin.

Il se sera battu comme un fort et valeureux guerrier. Maintenant qu'il sait que tout est terminé, il se résigne.

Il ne lui reste qu'une chose : ses souvenirs.

Ses joies, ses amis…

Les visages du joyeux Brook, du déjanté Franky, de l'intelligente Robin, de son si bon ami Chopper, du classieux Sanji, de la jolie Nami, du viril Zoro, le souriant Luffy, s'imposent à lui.

Ses regrets, ses amours…

L'image de Kaya lui revient. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti déjà ? Cela lui semble une éternité qu'il n'a pas admiré ses beaux cheveux blonds et qu'il n'a pas écouté ses rires.

Il voit maintenant son père. Enfin, il le voit mal. C'est un mélange entre les descriptions surréalistes de Luffy et la photo d'un avis de recherche qu'il avait trouvé. Mais il le voit. Son père, le courageux Yassop, qui l'avait poussé à devenir pirate. Un valeureux guerrier qui pourrait être fier de son fils. Il était aux côtés de sa mère, elle souriait, elle n'était pas malade.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il repense à sa défunte mère qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre.

Il ne se forgera plus de beaux souvenirs pour lesquels sourire. Mais il s'en fiche, il faut une fin à tout.

Il entend soudain ses lunettes, arrachées dans la chute, se casser en mille morceaux contre les parois du ravin.

Le bruit semble le ramener à la réalité.

Alors, incompréhension et terreur se mêlent. Il ouvre grand les yeux. C'est le même sort qui l'attend plus bas, il va être déchiqueter par la pierre, brisé par le sol qu'il finirait inexorablement par rencontrer. Cela va-t-être horriblement douloureux, sa vie va prendre fin ! Il a tellement peur qu'il en deviendrait fou. Après tout, il n'est qu'un homme.

Bien sûr qu'il a peur de la mort ! Bien sûr qu'il veut vivre ! Bien sûr qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui va l'attendre au fond ! Bien sûr qu'il est dévasté par le chagrin lorsqu'il pense à ses amis ! Bien sûr qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver avec eux sur le bateau ! Bien sûr qu'il n'en a plus rien à foutre d'être ou non un valeureux guerrier !

Il aimerait que quelqu'un soit là pour voir comme il s'est bien battu ! Il aimerait avoir quelque chose à retrouver tout au fond ! Il aimerait que quelqu'un soit là pour le consoler ! Il aimerait oublier ce ravin et trouver un moyen de refaire surface ! Il aimerait que sa vie, ses joies, et même ses peines, ne se terminent jamais !

Il aimerait tellement être un valeureux guerrier.

C'est cela, la mort. C'est la fin des désillusions qui rythme l'existence de chacun.

Et pourtant…bien sûr qu'il sera à jamais fier d'avoir vécu sa vie.

C'est dans un dernier sanglot épouvanté qu'il aperçoit le fond.

Usopp reconnaît une étendu de terre banale, aussi anhydre et grumeleuse que celle d'au-dessus.

Lisse, dure, simple, comme il en avait vu tant d'autres lors de ses aventures. Mais c'est contre celle-ci qu'il va mourir.

Usopp perd la vie à l'instant même où il rencontre le sol. Il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir.

Il a passé des jours à lutter. C'est en quelques secondes qu'il meurt.

Le choc est brutal. Ses côtes se fracassent, ses os se fissurent, ses membres cèdent sous l'impact. Sa colonne vertébrale est réduite en miette alors que la pression accumulée lors de la chute se relâche trop rapidement pour un si faible corps. Son crâne se brise éclaboussant le reste de ses membres tordus de fragments d'os et de sang. Sa mâchoire cassée tord son visage dans un rictus pathétique. Le corps n'est même pas animé d'un quelconque spasme, il reste juste immobile.

Le spectacle est terrifiant, et il n'y a personne pour s'en ficher, il n'y personne pour le voir mourir.

Un pitoyable pantin désarticulé, mangé par la vermine, où, vêtements, chaire et sang ne font qu'un, repose dans un silence effroyable au sein de l'obscurité la plus profonde que la terre est portée.

Ce corps mutilé gît au fond du ravin pour l'éternité.


End file.
